Allergy
by Ninjaaah
Summary: /TRADUCTION\ Akashi pense qu'il est allergique à Furihata. Furihata pense qu'il a attrapé la maladie d'Akashi. Kuroko pense qu'ils sont idiots.


**Titre :** Allergy

**Auteur :** kimikissu07

**Traductrice :** Miss Cactus

**Disclaimers :** Kuroko no Basket appartient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki et Allergy à kimikissu07.

**Genres :** Humor; Romance

**Rating :** K+

**Couple :** Akashi x Furihata

**Résumé :** Akashi pense qu'il est allergique à Furihata. Furihata pense qu'il a attrapé la maladie d'Akashi. Kuroko pense qu'ils sont idiots.

**NdT : **Ah je suis tellement contente d'avoir pu traduire cet OS ! Il est vraiment adorable, Akashi et Furihata sont vraiment à tomber, j'ai juste tellement envie de les prendre dans mes bras quand je lis leurs suppositions plus que stupides... Ce couple est juste parfait, il faudrait que tout le monde écrive sur eux u.u Je n'ai pas vraiment grand chose à ajouter, si ce n'est que je suis vraiment contente d'avoir traduit cette histoire vraiment chou ! Si vous repérez des fautes ou autre, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Et les reviews sont toujours appréciées ~

Ah, et encore un grand merci à **kimikissu07** pour avoir écrit cet OS et m'avoir autorisée à le traduire, I love you so much !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**[**Kouki**]**

**[**Bonjour, Akashi-kun. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**]**

**[**J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir te rendre visite souvent maintenant. Nous avons besoin de garder une communication minimale.**]**

**[**Huh ? Pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu ne vas pas bien ?**]**

**[**Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter. Je vais bien aller.**]**

**[**Mais pourquoi on ne peut plus se voir ? Est-ce que quelque chose de mal s'est passé ?**]**

**[**Je suis désolé, Kouki.**]**

**[**Pourquoi ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Akashi-kun !**]**

**[**Il semblerait que je sois allergique à toi, Kouki. Pour notre sécurité, je pense qu'on devrait arrêter de se voir jusqu'à ce que j'aille mieux. Je ne voudrai pas que tu attrapes ma maladie.**]**

**[**Allergique à moi ? Je ne savais pas que quelqu'un pouvait être allergique à une personne.**]**

**[**Moi non plus. Mais c'est la conclusion la plus logique à laquelle je suis arrivé après avoir étudié mon état. Je suis aussi allé voir le médecin de notre famille, et c'est aussi ce qu'il a dit. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il avait une aura amusée autour de lui probablement parce que j'étais son premier patient à avoir cette maladie.**]**

**[**Je vois. J'espère que tu guériras bientôt, Akashi-kun. Ça va être ennuyant sans toi. Je pense que je suis habitué à te voir chaque semaine ? Haha.**]**

**[**Je l'espère aussi. Mais même si nous échangeons juste des messages, les symptômes reviennent. J'ai peur que ça ne prenne un moment avant que je guérisse.**]**

**[**Vraiment ? Quels sont tes symptômes ?**]**

**[**Ma poitrine se serre et c'est comme si mon cœur gonflait quand on parle. Je me sens souvent étourdi et du sang se précipite vers ma tête quand tu souris. Il y a aussi le manque de sommeil, et la plupart du temps je perds l'appétit et les fois où je ne me concentre plus sur ce que je faisais parce que je commence inconsciemment à penser à toi. Je ressens aussi une irritabilité infondée pour chaque ami à qui tu parles, principalement Tetsuya et je ne devrai pas me sentir comme ça pour lui. Et aussi plus d'une fois je sens mon cœur rater un battement quand tu me touches.**]**

**[**Je pense que c'est trop tard, Akashi-kun.**]**

**[**?**]**

**[**Je pense que j'ai attrapé ton allergie. Je crois que je suis allergique à toi aussi.**]**

**[**Quoi ?!**]**

**[**Je ressens les mêmes choses depuis un moment maintenant. Je ne pensais pas que j'étais malade. QU'EST-CE QUE JE DEVRAIS FAIRE ?!**]**

**[**Calme-toi, Kouki . Je viendrai demain. Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller.**]**

**[**Je pensais que tu avais dit qu'on ne devrait pas se voir ? AKASHI-KUN MON CŒUR NE S'ARRETE PAS DE BATTRE FORT JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE MOURIIIIIIIRRRR !**]**

**[**KOUKI ! CALME-TOI ! Inspire, expire. Compte jusqu'à dix lentement.**]**

**[**… Je me suis calmé. Merci, Akashi-kun.**]**

**[**Pas de problème. Je pense que c'est mieux de dormir maintenant. Je te vois demain. Bonne nuit, Kouki. Dors bien.**]**

**[**Je vais essayer. Bonne nuit, Akashi-kun. Fais de beaux rê-

« Kuroko ! Qu'est-ce que tu f- POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU LIS MA CONVERSATION AVEC AKASHI-KUUUN ? » Furihata prit son téléphone de la poigne de Kuroko. Pendant un moment, il vit les lèvres de Kuroko s'étirer vers le bas, mais cette impression disparue la seconde d'après. Le visage de Kuroko était dénué de toute expression, mais de l'amusement dansait dans ses yeux.

« Furihata-kun, tu es trop mignon. » Dit-il. Vraiment, l'idée d'Akashi et Furihata paniquant à cause de leurs sentiments grandissants l'un envers l'autre et les confondant avec une maladie était vraiment mignonne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu n'es toujours pas pardonné pour avoir regardé mes messages. » Marmonna Furihata, une moue s'installant sur ses lèvres et un rougissement recouvrait son visage. Oui, absolument mignon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire, Testuya ? » Une voix dangereuse se porta jusqu'à ses oreilles, et il empêcha le frisson de parcourir son corps et l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. La voix d'Akashi n'avait jamais été aussi froide.

« Je taquinais juste Furihata-kun, Akashi-kun. Il semblait bouleversé. Après avoir lu votre conversation, j'ai compris ses inquiétudes. En plus, j'ai pensé à une solution plausible à votre problème. »

« Hoo, tu es un docteur maintenant, Testuya ? Explique. » Akashi était agacé, l'irritation rampant doucement sur sa peau.

« Pour être honnête, je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin d'un médecin pour résoudre- ou soigner votre 'maladie'. Vous êtes juste tous les deux trop naïfs. Je m'y attendais de la part de Furihata-kun, mais penser qu'Akashi-kun est aussi innocent, on peut dire que je suis surpris. »

« Es-tu en train de m'insulter, Tetsuya ? » Son irritation avait atteint le niveau maximal et il était prêt à frapper Kuroko dans la seconde suivante.

« Akashi-kun ! Kuroko ! Arrêtez de vous battre ! » Furihata se plaça de lui-même entre les deux. Se plaçant avec assurance devant Akashi, il attrapa ses mains, les faisant tous les deux rougir. « A-A-A-Akashi-k-kun, tu dois te calmer ! Si Kuroko connaît un moyen pour guérir, on devrait être reconnaissant. » Et il se tourna vers Kuroko.

« Alors, à quoi est-ce que tu penses ? »

« Je pense que vous devriez juste vous embrasser et vous marier. » Dit-il clairement. Au contraire de son expression, un magnifique rouge s'épanouit sur les visages des deux devant lui et dans le cas de Furihata, causa probablement une explosion dans son cerveau.

« Q-Q-Q-Q-QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTES ? CE N'EST PAS DRÔLE ! MON CŒUR NE SE CALME PAS ! AKASHI-KUN ! AIDE-MOIIII ! » Dit-il en serrant sa poitrine et se laissant glisser au sol, Akashi le secoua immédiatement et l'enlaça.

« C-Calme-t-toi, Kouki. Le conseil de Tetsuya est hors de contexte, mais je suis quand même d'accord. Nous devrions nous marier dans le futur. Cependant, avec cette maladie, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse vivre assez longtemps. »

« A-Akashi-kuun ! Aide-moi ! Je veux toujours t'épouser ! Je ne veux pas mourir jeune ! Je veux toujours avoir une maison avec toi, avec des enfants et un animal ! Je ne veux pas mouriiiir ! » Cria Furihata et s'appuya sur le corps d'Akashi, pendant que l'autre le consolait.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Kouki. Cette maladie ne nous empêchera pas de réaliser nos rêves. Nous allons nous marier et avoir des enfants et une maison avec notre animal. Calme-toi. » Dit-il et embrassa le front de Furihata en dessinant des cercles dans le dos de l'autre garçon. Il laissa traîner ses baisers plus bas sur le visage de Furihata et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Après s'être séparés, il embrassa les larmes qui s'étaient formées aux coins des yeux de l'autre.

« Si nous n'avons pas assez de temps pour vivre, m'épouserais-tu maintenant, Kouki ? » Dit-il sincèrement. Furihata éclata en sanglots et l'enlaça fortement.

« Oui, Oui, OUI ! Je t'épouserai, Aka- non- Seijuurou ! » Dit-il et embrassa Akashi.

« Je t'aime, Kouki. » Dit Akashi entre les baisers.

« Je t'aime aussi, Seijuurou. » Répondit Furihata.

Quelque part en arrière-plan, Kuroko nota tout. Ils étaient chiants à regarder, mais ils étaient toujours ses précieux amis. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il se rappela de leurs précédentes inquiétudes.

« S'ils connaissent leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre, alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils paniquent ? Ils pensent vraiment que ces symptômes sont mortels ? » Demanda-t-il en l'air.

Kuroko regarda avec incrédulité les deux garçons à quelques mètres devant lui.

Vraiment, ils étaient des emmerdeurs professionnels.

_End ~_


End file.
